Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind
Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind is a song that is featured in the season two episode Never Been Kissed. The song is a mash-up of The Supremes' song Stop! In the Name of Love from their album More Hits by The Supremes and En Vogue's Free Your Mind from their album Funky Divas. This is the second mash-up song sung only by the New Directions boys. Although both songs were originally performed by women, the boys sang the mash-up to fulfill Will's challenge for the week. It is sung to Coach Beiste as an apology for their behavior (visualizing her in order to lessen their sexual urges) and is the last song performed in the episode. Lyrics Finn with Boys: Here we go! Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Puck w/ Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Take it over Artie: I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no (Puck w/ Boys: No, no) Puck: I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes. That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Puck w/ Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Puck with Boys Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Think it over) Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow Sam: I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection? Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Can't stop! Can't stop!) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart and stop!) Think it over Puck with Boys Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Think it over) Free Your Mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart ) Boys: Stop! Stop! (Artie: In the name of love) Free Your Mind (Stop!) Free Your Mind (Stop!) Artie: Oh.. Free Your Mind Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart) Puck with Boys: Free Your Mind Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love (Artie: In the name) Before you break my heart (Artie: '''ohh, ohh) '''Puck with Boys: Free Your Mind and the rest will follow (In the name of love) (Artie: 'Oh free your mind) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Before you break my heart) ('Artie: 'You got to be!) Free Your Mind and the rest will follow (In the name of love) ('Artie: 'Wo, oh oh!) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Before you break my heart) ('Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart ) Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, (Artie: You got to stop it, You got to stop) before you break my heart (Artie: don't break my heart) (Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, ('''Artie: '''Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart Boys: (Oh take it over) Free your mind the rest will stop Charts Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|290px thumb|left|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by New Directions boys Category:Mash-Up Songs